Hitherto, a scroll-type jumping action game is known.
In the above game, a determination region for determining a collision between an enemy object or the like and a player object is used. However, in the above conventional game, for example, only one determination region is set for one enemy object. Thus, also regarding a motion of the player object accompanying a collision, the player object is caused to merely perform a monotonous motion (e.g., reproduction of a motion representing a state where the player object is damaged is merely performed). In addition, there is also an aspect that a complicated operation is required in the case of performing complicated motion control on the player object.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiments to provide a game system and the like that can perform various types of motion/movement control on a player object regarding a collision with a predetermined object while providing simple operability to a player.
In order to attain the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is directed to a game system including a touch screen, an operation target moving section, a display control section, a movement control section, a first collision determination processing section, a second collision determination processing section, and a third collision determination processing section. The operation target moving section automatically moves an operation target object that is an operation target of a player, in a predetermined direction within a virtual space. The display control section displays, on the touch screen, a game screen that scrolls so as to follow movement of the operation target object. The movement control section performs predetermined movement control on the operation target object on the basis of a touch input from the player on the touch screen. When the operation target object is located within a first determination region set for a non-operation target object, which is an object different from the operation target object, so as to be located at a position overlapping the non-operation target object, the first collision determination processing section determines that the operation target object has collided with the non-operation target object, change a display form of the non-operation target object to a first display form, and performs first movement control on the operation target object. When a touch input is performed in a state where the operation target object is located within a second determination region set for the non-operation target object so as to be wider in the predetermined direction and a direction orthogonal to the predetermined direction than the first determination region, the second collision determination processing section determines that the operation target object has collided with the non-operation target object, changes the display form of the non-operation target object to the first display form, and performs second movement control, which is different from the first movement control, on the operation target object. When the operation target object is located within a third determination region set for the non-operation target object so as to be located at a side in a direction opposite to the predetermined direction with respect to a position of the first determination region and at a position adjacent to the first determination region, the third collision determination processing section performs third movement control, which is different from the first movement control and the second movement control, on the operation target object such that the operation target object avoids a collision with the non-operation target object. When a touch input is performed while the third movement control is performed, the third collision determination processing section changes the display form of the non-operation target object to the first display form without performing the process by the first collision determination processing section and the process by the second collision determination processing section.
According to the above configuration example, by combining a plurality of the collision determinations, the diversity of motions of the operation target object can be increased while simple operability is maintained. That is, in the case of causing the operation target object to perform a complicated motion, an operation performed by the player generally becomes complicated, but, in the above configuration example, it is possible to cause the operation target object to perform various motions related to a collision with the non-operation target object, even with a user interface with which only one operation is permitted for the player, for example, an operation that can be performed by the player is only a tap operation for causing the operation target object to jump.
In another configuration example, when a touch input is performed while the third movement control is performed, the third collision determination processing section may change the display form of the non-operation target object to the first display form and further performs fourth movement control, which is different form the third movement control, on the operation target object.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to cause the operation target object to perform more various motions.
In another configuration example, a position and a size of the second determination region may be set such that the second determination region partially overlaps the first determination region and the third determination region.
According to the above configuration example, by expanding the cover range of the second determination region, it is made easier to reflect the intention of a player's operation. In addition, in performing the process by the second collision determination processing section, causing a feeling of discomfort to the player can be reduced.
In another configuration example, the game system may further include a fourth collision determination process section determines whether the operation target object is located within a fourth determination region that is a region set in advance for the non-operation target object and includes the third determination region. The process by the third collision determination processing section may be performed only when the operation target object is located within the fourth determination region. In addition, the fourth determination region is set so as to include entireties of the first determination region and the third determination region and so as to include at least a region at the side in the direction opposite to the predetermined direction with respect to a position of the third determination region. Furthermore, the game system may further include a determination region setting section setting the third determination region with a size different in accordance with a moving speed of the operation target object and setting the fourth determination region with a fixed size regardless of the moving speed of the operation target object.
According to the above configuration example, since the process using the third determination region is performed only when the operation target object is located within the fourth determination region, the processing load can be reduced. In addition, the determination process using the third determination region can be more appropriately performed in accordance with the moving direction of the operation target object.
In another configuration example, as a result of the determination as to whether the operation target object is located within the second determination region, when it is determined that the operation target object is not located within the second determination region, the game system determines whether the operation target object is located within the third determination region, and further when it is determined that the operation target object is not located within the third determination region, the game system may perform the process by the first collision determination processing section.
According to the above configuration example, a plurality of the determination processes can be efficiently performed, so that the processing efficiency of the game system can be enhanced and the processing load can be reduced.
In another configuration example, the second collision determination processing section may include a moving direction condition determination section further determining whether a predetermined condition regarding a moving direction of the operation target object is satisfied, after it is determined that the operation target object is located within the second determination region. When it is determined that the predetermined condition regarding the moving direction of the operation target object is satisfied, a process of change of the display form of the non-operation target object and movement control on the operation target object may by performed. In addition, the second collision determination processing section may include a first positional relationship condition determination section further determining whether a predetermined condition regarding a positional relationship between the operation target object and the non-operation target object is satisfied, after it is determined that the operation target object is located within the second determination region. When it is determined that the predetermined condition regarding the positional relationship is satisfied, a process of change of the display form of the non-operation target object and movement control on the operation target object may be performed.
According to the above configuration example, causing a feeling of discomfort and unnaturalness to the player can be reduced.
In another configuration example, the third collision determination process section may include a moving speed condition determination section further determining whether a predetermined condition regarding a moving speed of the operation target object is satisfied, when it is determined that the operation target object is located within the third determination region. When it is determined that the predetermined condition regarding the moving speed is satisfied, a process of the third movement control may be performed.
According to the above configuration example, in the relationship between the moving speed of the operation target object and the process by the third collision determination process section, causing a feeling of discomfort and unnaturalness to the player can be reduced.
In another configuration example, the third collision determination process section may include a second positional relationship condition determination section further determining whether a predetermined condition regarding a positional relationship between the operation target object and the non-operation target object, after it is determined that the operation target object is located within the third determination region. When it is determined by the second positional relationship condition determination section that the predetermined condition regarding the positional relationship is satisfied, a process of the third movement control may be performed. Furthermore, even when it is determined that the predetermined condition regarding the positional relationship is not satisfied, if the operation target object is located on a predetermined terrain object that is defined in advance, the second positional relationship condition determination section may determine that the predetermined condition regarding the positional relationship is satisfied.
According to the above configuration example, in the relationship between: the positional relationship between the operation target object and the non-operation target object; and the process by the third collision determination process section, causing a feeling of discomfort and unnaturalness to the player can be reduced.
In still another configuration example, the game system may further include a speed reduction processing section reducing a moving speed of the operation target object in accordance with a touch position being continuously changed toward the direction opposite to the predetermined direction after the touch input is performed.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to cause the operation target object to perform more various motions.
In addition, another configuration example is directed to a game apparatus including a touch screen, an operation target moving section, a display control section, a movement control section, a first collision determination processing section, and a second collision determination processing section. The operation target moving section automatically moves an operation target object that is an operation target of a player, in a predetermined direction within a virtual space. The display control section displays, on the touch screen, a game screen that scrolls in accordance with movement of the operation target object. The movement control section performs predetermined movement control on the operation target object on the basis of a touch input from the player on the touch screen. When the operation target object is located within a first determination region set for a predetermined non-operation target object, which is an object different from the operation target object, so as to be located at a position overlapping the non-operation target object, the first collision determination processing section determines that the operation target object has collided with the non-operation target object, and performs first movement control accompanying a collision, on the operation target object. When a touch input is performed in a state where the operation target object is located within a second determination region set for the non-operation target object so as to be wider in the predetermined direction and a direction orthogonal to the predetermined direction than the first determination region, the second collision determination processing section determines that the operation target object has collided with the non-operation target object, and performs second movement control accompanying a collision, on the operation target object.
According to the above configuration example, the diversity of motions of the operation target object can be increased while simple operability is maintained. That is, in the above configuration example, it is possible to cause the operation target object to perform various motions related to a collision with the non-operation target object, even with a user interface with which only one operation is permitted for the player.
According to the present embodiment, in a forced scroll-type action game, various types of movement control can be performed on the operation target object while simple operability is provided to the player.